


Just A Kiss (Podfic)

by Andeincascade (Ande), h78podfic, kalakirya, knight_tracer, Luzula (Luzula_podfic), Readbyanalise010, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, various readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Just A Kiss" by emmagrant01.  Author's summary: "Five times John and Sherlock kissed because of a case and one time they kissed for real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427053) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> This is a "Five Times" fic with seven chapters, each read by a different podficcer. Here's the rundown on who read which:
> 
> Chapter 1: [analise010](http://ao3.org/users/Readbyanalise010)  
> Chapter 2: [Luzula](http://ao3.org/users/luzula)  
> Chapter 3: [knight_tracer](http://ao3.org/users/knight_tracer)  
> Chapter 4: [Andeincascade (Ande)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)  
> Chapter 5: [h78podfic (helens78)](http://ao3.org/users/h78podfic)  
> Chapter 6: [Rhea314 (Rhea)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)  
> Chapter 7: [kalakirya](http://ao3.org/users/kalakirya)
> 
> The podfic was assembled by helens78 -- any errors left in the finished podfic are hers (and she is sorry!).

[ ](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/emmagrant01_just-a-kiss.png)

Title: Just A Kiss  
Author: emmagrant01  
Readers: [analise010](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/analise010reader), [luzula](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/luzulareader), [knight_tracer](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/knighttracerreader), [andeincascade](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/andeincascadereader), [helens78](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/helens78reader), [rhea314](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rhea314reader), and [kalakirya](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/kalakiryareader)  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 19,695

Summary: Five times John and Sherlock kissed because of a case and one time they kissed for real.

Notes from Helens: This was a lovely, lovely project to work on, and I am so glad to have gotten a chance to collaborate with six other fantastic podficcers. YOU GUYS ROCK. :D

[Just A Kiss: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427053)

[download from the audioarchive as an mp3 or audiobook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-kiss) (click through for links)

[download as an audiobook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Just%20A%20Kiss.m4b) (right click) 

 


End file.
